<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Feelings by dahyunstata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393818">Catching Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata'>dahyunstata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BangTwice, F/M, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Vhyun, dahyun, kim taehyung is bad at feelings, naive yet feisty dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no boyfriend since birth, the naive &amp; uninterested Dahyun meets the smug womaniser Taehyung who flips her heart &amp; mind upside down. In the midst of their non-committed “relationship”, she falls and he denies his own feelings. Will things work between the two of them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains mature content at the latter chapters. Do not read if you’re uncomfortable with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rays from the small opening of the curtains woke up the sleeping Dahyun. She had the longest and toughest day yesterday, finishing up her thesis paper that she will be submitting today. Stretching her arms as she lifts her back off the bed, she yawns, anticipating this day to be a rest day for her. </p><p>She leaves her bedroom to prepare her usual breakfast, a ham and cheese sandwich with the chocolate milk that she just recently bought from the mart downstairs of the apartment complex. </p><p>Grabbing a bite of her food, she hears her phone buzzing &amp; ringing, already knowing who is checking up on her this early morning.</p><p>“And what do I have to do for you, miss Son Chaeyoung?” Dahyun playfully speaks in a formal tone to tease her friend. </p><p>Chaeyoung’s chuckles can be heard from the other line. “You’re in a good mood.” </p><p>Dahyun placed her sandwich on her plate, licking some spilled sauce on her fingers. “I’m finally submitting my final work today! And I’m done with the world of college.” She said, almost in a squeaky tone. </p><p>“You’re acting as if I’m not graduating with you.” Chaeyoung replied, glad that she will be submitting her paper today as well. “Let’s go and pass it together. And tag along with me in this exhibit that my mom ditched me to.” </p><p>Dahyun placed her glass of chocolate milk on the table, finishing it in three drinks. “Oh no. You know I find those art exhibits boring.” She said, standing to clean up her plate &amp; glass, leaving her phone on loudspeaker.</p><p>Chaeyoung’s sighs can be heard from the other line, causing Dahyun to roll her eyes at her friend’s response. </p><p>“I know but it’s such a waste not to use the other ticket. It was difficult for me to grab some slots because this artist is really famous in the art industry.” She explained, hoping that her non-art loving friend would come with her. </p><p>“Actually, I have plans today.” Dahyun said, pertaining to her idea of resting all day long after submitting the very requirement that would give her a diploma. </p><p>“Plans of staying in bed all day.” Chaeyoung voiced in a mocking tone. “Come on Dahyun. Go out, explore the outside world and meet other people. That’s mainly the reason why you have never experienced dating in your 22 years of existence.” She pleaded. </p><p>Dahyun definitely did not want to dwell more on her friend’s last statement, already used to her being teased with her empty dating history. Trying to change the topic, she decides to go along with her friend’s plan for the day.  “Okay. But we will not stay there for long. I want to go &amp; just chill elsewhere. Thesis was such a migraine for me.” </p><p>“As if you had a difficult time. Using that brain of yours is the best thing you could do.” Chaeyoung hissed. </p><p>“I’m hanging up, miss artsy. See you in school.” She replied, shaking her head as she went to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The look on their professor’s face makes both Dahyun &amp; Chaeyoung feel more excited with their upcoming graduation in the next two weeks. They feel as if they’re finally free to do whatever they spent years studying for in this university. </p><p>“Congratulations Ms. Son and Ms. Kim. See you on the graduation day.” The neat-looking &amp; usually strict professor gave them a smile as she patted their shoulders.</p><p>Dahyun took the initiative to respond as she let out her and Chaeyoung’s words of gratitude to their professor. </p><p>Leaving the university grounds with proud looks plastered onto their faces, Chaeyoung patted Dahyun’s  back, giving her a sly smile. </p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes, already knowing what her good friend is about to say. She has no idea why she agreed to tag along with her in a place with little to nothing within her line of interest. </p><p>“Exhibition it is.” She said, faking an excited tone which Chaeyoung did not fail to notice. </p><p>“Come on. It will be worth your time.” Chaeyoung said, dragging Dahyun towards her car. </p><p>The ride to their destination left Dahyun dozing off in her seat, feeling as if her amount of sleep last night wasn’t enough. She is determined to head right back at home after this, already missing the comfort of her bed. </p><p>“We’re here.” Chaeyoung said, stopping the engine of the car as she pointed to the line of people before them. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, wondering why there were not as many people as she expected it to be, considering that Chaeyoung told her that the artist is famous in the art industry. </p><p>“I thought you had a hard time buying tickets? There’s literally not many people here.” She said, opening the door to head out of the car. </p><p>“I did. The artist only welcomes at least 20 people per day. I heard he dislikes attention.” Chaeyoung replied, giving her friend a guide brochure of the gallery. </p><p>Checking up onto the pages, Dahyun noticed the name written under the cover of the pamphlet. </p><p>“Vante?” She said, furrowing her eyebrows as she continued to scan the pages, looking through some of the printed artworks of the said artist. </p><p>“That’s his some sort of stage name.” Chaeyoung explained. “He’s just relatively knew to the art industry, but his works are well-accepted by the public as well as the critics.” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he use his real name then? I mean, I’d love to be acknowledged with my own name if I were him.” Dahyun said, stepping forward as the short line of people before them is finally starting to move. </p><p>Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders off. “I’m not sure. Maybe because he’s a private person.” She let out a guess. </p><p>Dahyun slowly nodded her head. “Well that explains why he prefers this little amount of people for the opening of his exhibition.” </p><p>Putting the brochure into the back pocket of her skirt, she noticed her friend narrowing her eyes at her. “What?”</p><p>“I thought you’re not interested in art.” Chaeyoung said, crossing her arms. </p><p>“I’m not.” Dahyun simply replied. </p><p>“Then what’s with that curious mouth of yours mrs. vante?” Chaeyoung teased, surprised that her usually apathetic friend is showing some attention to the exhibition’s artist. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed. “That vante or whoever he is might be at the age of my dad. Stop linking me to any male specie that I talk or ask about.” </p><p>“I’m just being like this because you’re literally the only inexperienced person I know. Imagine not even trying to get into relationships even when you have dozens of our schoolmates waiting for you to be their date.” Chaeyoung bit back. </p><p>“I don’t know Chaeng. No one has ever caught my interest.” </p><p>“You’re not interested in dating and in art. That’s hell of a life Kim Dahyun.” </p><p>“Well art for sure, is not really my thing. But dating, I don’t know. How does it feel to like someone? When does it start?” Dahyun said, not sure if she’s asking Chaeyoung or herself. </p><p>“Well. Based on my previous experiences, it all happens within five seconds.”</p><p>Dahyun tilted her head as she raised a brow. </p><p>“Within that limited span of time, interest usually occurs. I’m not sure if it’s the same for your case.” </p><p>“So you’re saying that attraction has some kind of primacy effect?” Dahyun said, speaking in academic terms that she’s most comfortable using. </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded her head. “Of course you will understand it in those kinds of concepts.” </p><p>“You’re telling me that your previous dating experiences all sprung from the first few seconds upon meeting them?” </p><p>“Somehow. The point is, you’ll know that you’re interested in someone when he has given you a notable impression within the first few seconds of seeing him.” Chaeyoung explained in terms that her bookworm friend would understand. </p><p>Dahyun paused for a while, trying to make sense of what Chaeyoung had told her. “That’s impossible. How can someone catch my attention that quickly?” </p><p>“You’ll never know Dahyun.” Chaeyoung said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>White walls, different sizes of frames, &amp; different forms of art that Dahyun is not at all familiar with, surrounded the place that is almost twice the size of her apartment. </p><p>Like other people, she is intently looking at each and every piece she stops by. The difference is that she only looks at it because she’s following Chaeyoung around. </p><p>“It isn’t too bad to spend time here, right?” Her friend’s voice woke her up from dozing off. </p><p>“Why the hell are you spending ten minutes per painting? I don’t get it.” Dahyun sighed. </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed at her impatient friend as she held onto her shoulder. “Why don’t you look around by yourself? That way you wouldn’t have to spend minutes staring at the pieces you don’t seem to be interested in.” </p><p>Dahyun forced a smile, desperately wanting to finish this exhibit and go back to her place. “I’ll go around then. Just call me once you’re done.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Within five minutes of being alone, Dahyun managed to see each and every piece posted in the gallery. She is the least interested, but she is impressed at how diverse the style of the said artist is. She might not often spend time looking through artworks, but she sure knows that this exhibit has somehow grasped a bit of her sleeping attention when it comes to art. </p><p>Looking around the exhibit, she saw Chaeyoung already talking to some people with her line of interest while they are in front of a huge frame. </p><p>Dahyun decides to leave her friend alone, seeing how excited she is while sharing her thoughts about the piece before their eyes. </p><p>She then sees a mini room at the very end of the hall. </p><p>“I might as well see those pieces I haven’t seen yet.” She talked to herself, hoping to stall time until her good friend is done with her business. </p><p>The small room that Dahyun went in is filled with paintings and frames, some of which are not yet completed. Her eyes trailed off around the room, noticing a much bigger frame compared to the other pieces posted outside. </p><p>It is a painting involving different colors, an abstract art she assumes. She might have been spending a little too much time staring at it, that she failed to notice another presence beside her. </p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it?” A man with a deep yet soft voice woke her up from her thoughts. </p><p>Not leaving her eyes from the piece, she tilted her head and rubbed her chin with her fingers. </p><p>“I don’t know. But it sure did catch my interest.” She replied, narrowing her eyes at the frame before her eyes. </p><p>Laughter is what she heard from the man beside her. Weirded out by his response, she broke her eye to eye contact with the artwork to gaze at him.</p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise as soon as she saw the owner of the voice &amp; laughter that echoed the small room they’re in. </p><p>Among all the artworks posted around the gallery, he is the most beautiful piece she has seen. His eyes are huge &amp; sparking, his nose is perfectly structured, his lips are the color of strawberry, his body is well-built and he is way taller than her short physique. </p><p>She swears she felt her breathing stop momentarily when he turned to look at her with a gaze that she could melt into. </p><p>“I assume you did not see the ‘no entry’ sign posted outside this room?” He said, his lips forming into a smirk that Dahyun found to be intimidating yet attractive. </p><p>Yes. Attractive. Something that Dahyun barely sees in someone apart from the characters she knows from movies, dramas &amp; the books that she also preoccupies herself into. </p><p>Dahyun blinked her thoughts away as she let out a deep breath. “And I assume that you haven’t seen it as well, considering that you’re in here.” She bit back. There is no way she’s letting this man know that he definitely caught her interest. </p><p>The man chuckled, a tone that she finds to be a bit offensive. “You must think I’m funny.” Dahyun said, crossing her arms. </p><p>“You don’t seem to be familiar with art, considering that look on your face while you’re staring at this for quite some time.” </p><p>“What’s it to you?” Dahyun said, slowly feeling annoyed at how the insanely attractive man is talking to her. </p><p>“Have I offended you?” He asked, giving her a cocky smile as he rested his shoulder against the wall. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, not liking how this conversation with a stranger is going. </p><p>“The way you assume things about me is infuriating.” </p><p>“And I do not like how you seem the least interested while looking at these artworks.” He replied, still giving her that cocky smile that she finds not annoying at all. </p><p>“Who do you think you are to speak that way to my lack of interest in these pieces?” She said, finding it weird that she’s aggravated at how he talks to her yet she cannot help but to get more drawn to him. </p><p>The man just stared at her in response as he licked his lower lip, looking at her as if she’s some sort of a prey. </p><p>He’s so .... hot. She thought to herself, definitely not wanting to voice that out. </p><p>The presence of a staff broke their seemingly intense eye contact as she entered the room, with a surprised look on her face upon seeing her. </p><p>“Sir, you’re about to give your remarks regarding the opening of the exhibit.” </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes and mouth widely opened, beyond surprised at what she heard. </p><p>The man brought back his gaze to her as he nodded to the staff who was about to say something to her. </p><p>He raised his hand, gesturing the staff to stop &amp; leave the room. </p><p>Upon her exit, Dahyun looked at the man before her with a puzzled expression. She’s definitely guilty of a lot of things. Of barging into this off-limits room, of talking rudely to him, of offending him by being disinterested in his works, and of daydreaming about him despite her obvious annoyance to him. </p><p>“You’re ......... vante?” </p><p>“I’m Kim Taehyung.” He said, reaching out his hand that is way too huge compared to hers. </p><p>Dahyun is reminded of her friend’s statement about him. He must be a private person. Maybe that’s why he’s not revealing his real name. She thought, feeling her cheeks flushing red, assuming that this man whom she now considers an attractive piece of artwork is also interested in her. </p><p>Her heart is beating a bit too fast compared to normal, her breathing is becoming a bit too erratic which of course, is caused by the one and only Kim Taehyung. </p><p>Afraid of letting him see how he definitely caught her in his trap, she cleared her throat, acting as if he has no effect on her. </p><p>“I’m Kim Dahyun.” She reached out her little hand to accept his, feeling electricity throughout her body. She ignored her unusual thoughts as she realised that she needs to apologise for her behavior. </p><p>“And I’m sorry for entering this room. You’re right. I did not see the sign outside. Perhaps it’s because I’m not really paying attention to anything around here.” She said, definitely lying about the last sentence she mentioned. Of course she’s paying attention, not to his artworks, but to him alone. </p><p>“What’s your definition of attention, Dahyun?” He asked, leaving the wall as he walked closer to her. </p><p>Dahyun felt her heart leap in excitement upon hearing him call her name. She now fully understands what Chaeyoung meant by the five second rule when it comes to attraction. She cannot believe that she just experienced it. And the beautiful man who’s standing right in front of her with only a meter apart is the culprit. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She managed to breathe out. </p><p>“You seem to give me your full attention ever since I talked to you.” He said, confidence and arrogance apparent in his voice. </p><p>Dahyun wants to say that he’s right. But she’s not admitting that, just yet.</p><p>“It’s because you’re talking to me. And we’re the only ones in this room.” </p><p>Taehyung raised a brow as he inched closer to her, their shoes now touching each other’s tips. </p><p>“You’re in cold sweat, you’ve been staring at me with that beautiful yet dangerous look in your face, and you’ve been biting your lower lip.” He said, tucking her hair behind her ear as he trailed his hand on her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. </p><p>Dahyun felt as if she was a stone, not moving away from him despite how unusual it is for a stranger to be this close to her. Her eyes then landed onto his lips that she badly wanted to touch with hers. </p><p>Taehyung smirked, noticing that she seems to be giving up on her cold facade. He’s used to this. Girls easily falling for his charms. And he couldn't care less about their feelings. He only wants one thing. And that’s what he’s getting from her after this exhibition of his is done. </p><p>His hand grasped the back of her neck as he inched closer to her. He felt her hand on his chest, pushing him away as if she woke up from her thoughts. </p><p>“Don’t you have a little speech to give Mr. Vante?” Dahyun managed to voice out. She cannot believe she almost had her first kiss with him. She wants to, she badly wants to. But she’s definitely not giving her first kiss to someone she barely knows. </p><p>Taehyung stepped back a little with a smug look on his face. “You’re different.” </p><p>“Do you think I will just let you kiss me?” Dahyun mocked, cursing herself for not giving into him when he inched closer to her. She’s for sure, absolutely attracted to this man. </p><p>“That’s why you’re different. No girl has ever rejected me before.” </p><p>Dahyun scoffed, hiding her disappointment with the thought of him, kissing other girls. </p><p>“You must like going around and kissing random girls.”</p><p>Taehyung slightly shook his head, smirking at her. “I don’t just kiss, Miss Dahyun.” He said, emphasizing the word that Dahyun definitely wanted to do with him ever since he caught her interest. </p><p>She felt her palms sweating, her breath hitching and her heartbeat momentarily halting. She doesn’t know why, but she’s getting more drawn to him despite the idea that he must be a womaniser. She feels as if she isn’t herself. It’s completely not her thing to get attracted to someone, let alone be it a person who is far more experienced compared to her. </p><p>“Push and pull is not my thing. But I wonder why I want to go and challenge myself.” Taehyung’s voice woke her up from her reverie. She felt her cheeks heating up with his last statement. </p><p>“Then go and challenge yourself, Kim Taehyung.” She blurted out, not sure where she found such confidence despite melting under his gaze &amp; his effect on her. </p><p>Taehyung inched closer to her as he grabbed her hand,  giving her his calling card. </p><p>“Let’s meet again and talk more about this challenge Dahyun. I’ll be waiting for your call.” </p><p>With those words, she felt her legs all wobbly and weak. Watching his back leave the room, she found herself catching her breath that seemed to stop throughout her conversation with him. </p><p>Everything felt new to her. She’s attracted, that’s for sure. But she’s not sure why she wants to do more than just a kiss with him, similar to what he has mentioned to her a few minutes ago. She was never romantically or sexually attracted to anyone, but this guy is an exception. </p><p>Kim Taehyung definitely woke her nonfunctional heart &amp; mind. And she’s all here for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>